Altai Range
Altai Range (Chinese: 阿爾泰山) is a map featured in the Battlefield 4 expansion, China Rising. Altai Range is a multi-faceted, vehicle-heavy map that exemplifies classic Battlefield gameplay. This map is one that is fit for all classes, and, as a result of a wide variety of vehicles and different terrains. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army and is set near the Altai mountain range in China. Conquest In Conquest, flags are set at small villages scattered around the map, all surrounding the mountain. The central point of interest for armor is the River Crossing, while the alternative for infantry is the mountain, particularly, the Weather Station at the summit. Deployments The US deployment is set on the Chinese side of the border, one kilometer from the river. It is on a road that leads to flag A. The Chinese deployment is set on the Russian side of the border on a road leading directly to flags F and G. Flags Flag A: Hillside This flag is set not too far from the USMC spawn, and features several houses nestled within rocky terrain that snipers can use to their advantage. This flag provides a great overview of the central valley and flags B, C, and D. A Mobile Anti-Air vehicle spawns here when captured. Flag B: Camp Multiple yurts and shipping containers surround the flag, which is set in the valley at the river's edge. An IFV spawns when captured. Flag C: River Crossing A highly contested control point for armor, this flag features a bridge and a couple of concrete buildings. An MBT spawns when captured. Flag D: Weather Station This flag is a center for infantry combat, as it is set on top of the mountain in the center of the map. The Bomber can be accessed once captured. The station can be assaulted from higher up on the mountain, from the roads on either side, or from the river valley below. A M1161 ITV or LYT2021 spawns when captured. Flag E: Helipad This flag is set slightly northeast of the Weather Station and slightly down the mountain slope. A fence surrounds the flag and the other structures around it. An Attack Helicopter spawns when a team takes control of it. Flag F: Ruins Set 400 meters from the River Crossing, this flag consists of nothing more than a few destroyed buildings. An IFV spawns when captured. Flag G: Village This flag is nearest to the PLA spawn. A few buildings and a small radar tower accompanies it. A Mobile Anti-Air tank can be used once captured. Rush There are four stages featured on this in Rush. Stage 1 The offensive begins toward the hillside with the attackers having an advantage of the high-ground over the defenders. M-COM A is located inside a small hut, while M-COM B is located near a stack of cargo creates close to the defenders' spawn. Vehicles that start out for the attackers with an M1 Abrams, an MRAP, and several Dirt Bikes. The defenders receive a Type 99 MBT. Stage 2 After this zone is occupied by the attackers, they advance toward the camp. M-COM A is located between a cargo crate and several rocks, while M-COM B is inside a tent. Vehicles remain the same for both sides. Stage 3 Once this area is in the attackers hands, they advance toward the helipad, but take heavy fire from defenders in the hills as they cross the river. M-COMs in this area cannot be described exactly where they are located currently. The only change in vehicles is that the attackers lose their MRAP, but every vehicle remains Stage 4 With the capture of the helipad, the attackers rush up the hill toward the final zone, the weather station. M-COM A is somewhere in the middle of the station, while M-COM B is by a building (which is an area players can "fool" around when the game ends in this area). An AH-1Z is accessible to the attackers, while the defenders receive a Z-10W . Obliteration Domination Defuse Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch The combat in Team Deathmatch is centered around the radar station on the mountain. Gallery Battlefield_4_China_Rising_Altai_Range.png|PLA soldiers and a Type 99 MBT under attack from an AH-1Z Viper. Battlefield 4 China Rising Altai Range UAV.jpg|The SUAV being deployed. Altai Range Heli Assault.png|A helicopter about to attack the Radar Station. heli view.jpg|An attack helicopter high above the map. jet view.jpg|A Jet Fighter flies over the Radar Station. map over view.jpg|Map layout. (Conquest Large) Trivia *According to the multiple signs and barricades scattered around the map, Altai Range is set on China's western border with Russia, in between Kazakhstan and Mongolia. The river in the center of the map provides as the border. *Altai Range is one of two maps to be set in two countries in Battlefield 4, the other being Caspian Border in the Second Assault expansion. *Although the map is set in China and Russia, in Conquest, the USMC spawns on the Chinese side of the border, while the PLA spawns on the Russian side. It is also very unusual that there is no presence of the RGF, although the map is partially set in Russia. *If a player were to drive a jeep or dirt bike through the river in the center of the map for long enough, a glitch would cause the vehicle to either take damage and eventually blow up, or blow up with no warning. However, the glitch does not work when stationary. *There is a small, narrow, and wooden suspension-bridge approximately fifty meters from the border crossing. Only infantry can cross it, Dirt Bikes will get stuck. *In a blog post from DICE, it was revealed the weather station was planned to collapse as part of levolution but it was cut as it would apparently 'kill' gameplay in the area. The game's sound files also indicates a snow storm was planned but was cut. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: China Rising